


A Bit of Normal

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “With Gibbs being out of town, I thought you could use things being a bit more normal to maybe spark something.”
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	A Bit of Normal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt # 704 "status quo"

A figure swept into the bullpen, coffee cup in hand, and snapped, “What have we got?”

“Well, boss, we—” McGee began automatically, then frowned. “Jimmy?”

“Sorry,” the ME smiled. “It looked like you were all a little stumped, and with Gibbs being out of town, I thought you could use things being a bit more normal to maybe spark something.”

“Nothing immediate,” said Bishop. “Maybe you could sit at Gibbs’s desk and look disapproving?”

“I can spare a few more minutes. How’s this?”

“Disconcerting,” said Torres, then paused. “Actually…. I think I may have something.”

Jimmy grinned. “Told you.”

THE END


End file.
